I'm Your Man
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: A song-fic based of Enrique Iglesias's I'm your Man. The lyrics are so beautiful that I was compelled to write this. Just a short one-shot.


**I m your Man**

"**It's the way that you smile…it's the way that you cry. I will always be your man."**

**It had been two years. Two years since he broke things with her…two years since he saw her…two years since he left her. Two whole years. And yet his feelings for her were the same! Infact they had intensified over the period. He couldn't stay away from her anymore! **

**He had left her because he had to follow his dream-to become a singer/musician. He thought that his passion was the only thing important to him. But then he met her. She had always been around him, he hadn't noticed her but until a class assignment had thrown them together, that was when he realized how much different she was from other girls. The way she made him feel was surreal! She stole his heart and leaving her back in Forks was the hardest thing he had ever done in his young life. **

**But now things were fine, his career had started, he was famous, and his music was loved. Girls went crazy over him…but now all he needed was his love. His girl.**

**Everything was set ready. He was going to perform at Forks High School auditorium, it had been arranged with a perfect covered stage; this was his first visit back to Forks since becoming a super star. **

"**It's time," his manager announced. Taking a deep breath he set out. For the first time he was feeling nervous, he knew she was going to be there. Even though he had left her and she had every reason to not come…yet he knew. **

**A very huge part of him was scared…very scared that she had moved on and wouldn't feel the same way, but he hoped. **

**As soon as he came in their view he could hear girls screaming, he put on his trademark smile. **

"**Hi guys," he said holding the mike. "Feels great to be back," he grinned. **

**The shouting, cheering, hooting got even more loudly. He looked around trying to pick up the face that he wanted to see. He saw a few familiar faces…but not her. People were chanting his name now, waiting for him to sing. **

**Taking a deep breath, his fingers wrapped around the mike firmly, closing his eyes he spoke. This was the first time he was singing this particular song…he had wanted to do it in front of her.**

"**Isabella Swan, this song is for you," he spoke. The crowd was silent now and the next moment the buzz broke. **

**He opened his eyes knowing that he would find her now. Heads were turned toward her; it was almost easy to find her. A beam of light as pale as the moon was focused on her surprised and yet a beautiful face. For the first time in long time he felt home. **

"_**You can be a million miles away from me  
You can be kissin' another man's lips  
But I'm you man, I'm your man**_

If tomorrow would stay behind  
And I close my eyes and I never wake up  
I'm still your man  
I'm still your man, I'm your man

I pray to God, I pray for time  
I pray I can hold you in my arms  
Pray with me eternally  
Time is forever ours

It's the way that you smile  
The way that you cry  
Why I always want to be your man  
it's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside  
Why I always want to be your man

You can be a million miles away from me  
you can be kissin' another man's lips  
But I'm your man, I'm your man  
They can take away my heart and my soul  
They can even tell me you don't love me no more  
But I'm your man, I'm your man

I won't give up, I won't let you down  
I promise to always stand by your side  
Pray for faith, pray for you  
Pray that we'll always be

It's the way that you smile  
The way that you cry  
Why I always want to be your man  
It's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside  
Why I always want to be your man

It's the way your weak  
It's the way that you're strong  
Why I always want to be your man  
It's the way you believe  
It's the love that you give  
Why I always want to be your man

I pray to God, I pray for time  
I pray I can hold you in my arms  
Pray with me eternally  
Time is forever ours

It's the way that you smile  
The way that you cry  
Why I always want to be your man  
It's the way that I feel, when I feel you inside  
Why I always want to be your man

It's the way your weak  
It's the way that you're strong  
Why I always want to be your man  
It's the way you believe  
It's the love that you give  
Why I always want to be your man"

**The song ended and the cheering began again. Everyone was looking at Edward, of course later everyone would gossip about him and Bella but now wasn't that time. Edward eyes met Bella's, she was standing by the stairs. She left the hall.**

**But he knew one thing. He would be meeting Bella again. It was time he visited _their_ meadow again. **


End file.
